Verwirrende Gefühle
by Joeli
Summary: Es ist ein verdammt heißer Sommer 1974. Remus plagt aber nicht nur die Hitze im GryffindorTurm ...


So, ihr Lieben. Es hat mich heute ein bisschen geritten, bei dem schönen Sonnenschein draußen und den Erinnerungen an die Temperaturen im letzten Sommer, als ich hier bei 38° unter meinem Dachfenster saß und versuchte, kreativ zu sein. Ein harmloser One-shot aus der Marauder-Ära, der euch die Wartezeit bis zum nächsten Kapitel Marauders versüßen soll. Sozusagen der Beginn einer langen, leidenschaftlichen Liebe ;)

Disclaimer: Die genannten Personen gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Verwirrende Gefühle**

Das Thermometer zeigte bereits 28° Celsius an, dabei war es noch nicht einmal neun Uhr. Man schwitzte schon vom Nichtstun und der Unterricht war eine Tortur. Das Schlafen im Westturm dagegen nahezu unmöglich. Remus klopfte nervös an die Tür der Krankenstation und hoffte inständig, dass er niemanden außer Madam Pomfrey dort vorfinden würde. Er musste sie unbedingt unter vier Augen sprechen, sofort. Er wartete einen Moment, während er auf der Innenseite seiner Unterlippe herumkaute. Er hörte Schritte und endlich öffnete sich die Tür.

„Nanu, Remus. Bist du krank? Hast du dich verletzt?", erkundigte sich die Heilerin besorgt, als sie in das angespannte Gesicht des Vierzehnjährigen blickte. Remus schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Jemand aus deinem Schlafsaal? Haben deine Mitschüler wieder ein Ding gedreht?" Alarmiert schaute sie ihn an. Sie kannte die Gruppe inzwischen gut genug, um sofort auf dem Sprung zu sein, wenn einer von ihnen mit einem solchen Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr stand.

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich … muss mit jemandem reden. Sie haben doch gesagt, ich soll sofort zu Ihnen kommen, wenn irgendwas ist."

„Ja, natürlich." Sie entspannte sich sichtlich. „Komm herein, wir gehen in mein Büro." Ein Gespräch unter vier Augen war auf der Katastrophenskala doch etwas tiefer angesiedelt, niemand musste aus lebensbedrohlichen Situationen gerettet und wieder zusammengeflickt werden, keine zusätzlichen Gliedmaßen oder deformierten Organe … als Heilerin an einer Zauberschule machte man schon etwas mit.

„Setz dich. Möchtest du eine Tasse Kaffee oder Tee? Oder ein Glas Wasser, Kürbissaft, Milch?" Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und beschwor ein ganzes Tablett mit unterschiedlichen Getränken herauf. Die Hitze in diesem Sommer machte allen schwer zu schaffen, man konnte gar nicht genug trinken, um den Flüssigkeitsverlust auszugleichen. Remus hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie trocken sein Mund war. Dankbar ergriff er sich das nächstbeste Glas und leerte es in großen Zügen.

Auch Madam Pomfrey ergriff sich eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich Remus gegenüber in einen bequemen Sessel. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt und schien eine Stelle am Boden besonders interessant zu finden, seine Lippen jedoch arbeiteten. Sie konnte leicht erkennen, dass es etwas Schwieriges war, was er zu berichten hatte. Etwas, von dem er nicht wusste, wie er es formulieren sollte.

„Nun, was ist es denn?", fragte sie sanft und freundlich. Sie mochte den Jungen sehr. Er hatte ein so schweres Schicksal und trug es mit solcher Würde. Er jammerte nicht, wie es viele andere bei den kleinsten Wehwehchen taten. Selbst wenn er große Schmerzen litt. Seine größte Sorge war nicht sein eigenes Wohlergehen, sondern dass er möglicherweise den anderen Kindern Schaden zufügen könnte. Er hatte dringend um ein Zimmer für sich allein gebeten, doch der Schulleiter meinte, dass es gut und wichtig für ihn wäre, in der Gemeinschaft der anderen zu leben und sich nicht zu isolieren, abgesehen davon, dass es sicher mehr Anlass zu Spekulationen gegeben hätte, wenn einem Schüler eine solche Sonderbehandlung zuteil würde.

Remus räusperte sich. „Sie haben doch gesagt, ich soll zu Ihnen kommen, wenn ich mich … komisch fühle, oder … wenn … ich seltsame … Dinge an mir beobachte, oder …", stotterte er verlegen herum.

Sie nickte ernsthaft. Ja, es war sehr wichtig, dass Veränderungen genau beobachtet wurden. Es gab schließlich keine empirischen Daten über die Entwicklung jugendlicher Werwölfe. Und sie war sehr froh darüber, dass sie in diesem jungen Mann einen sehr ernsthaften, verantwortungsvollen Patienten hatte, und dass sie mit ihm ein Vertrauensverhältnis hatte aufbauen können, das weit über dem Standard lag. Sie wusste, dass Jugendliche in diesem Alter oft verschlossen waren und sich nicht trauten, Dinge zu fragen, die sie beschäftigten. Dabei wären viele Probleme so leicht zu lösen.

Nun, Remus war anders. Er traute sich, oder vielmehr, er überwand diese Scheu und sprach darüber, weil er musste. Weil er wusste, dass es wichtig war. Nicht nur für ihn, sondern für alle Beteiligten.

So hatte sie ihm schon oft helfen können, die Veränderungen zu verstehen, die in seinem Körper vor sich gingen, die aber ganz natürlich waren und nichts mit seiner Lykantrophie zu tun hatten. All die seltsamen Dinge, die da mit einem passierten und auf die einen keiner richtig vorbereitete. Stimmbruch, anhaltende Müdigkeit, Konzentrationsschwäche, Stimmungsschwankungen, Pickel, das Gefühl, plötzlich nur noch aus Armen und Beinen zu bestehen, Koordinationsschwierigkeiten mit den veränderten Proportionen, Wachstumsschmerzen, spontane Erektionen und feuchte Träume … er wusste Bescheid über all diese Dinge, weil er offen mit ihr darüber sprach. Das half auch seinen Freunden, weil er vieles wusste, das sie selbst sich nicht zu fragen trauten.

„Ich … weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll … ich …" Er wurde rosarot. Offensichtlich schämte er sich fürchterlich.

„Immer raus damit, du weißt, dass ich es niemandem sage. Wir können zusammen eine Lösung finden, glaub mir."

„Ich denke, ich sollte … vielleicht doch … ein eigenes Zimmer haben. Können Sie nicht noch mal mit dem Direktor reden? Heute Morgen … hatte ich auf einmal das Bedürfnis, … jemanden zu beißen."

„Zu beißen?" Poppy war überrascht. Es war Neumond, wölfische Verhaltensweisen waren in dieser lunaren Phase nicht zu erwarten.

Remus nickte bekümmert.

„Wie kam es denn dazu? Hat dich wer geärgert? Bist du wütend gewesen? Hat derjenige dich provoziert?"

„Nein, gar nicht." Remus schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Er sah aus, als wolle er gleich heulen. Aggressionen ganz ohne Grund waren schon ein Grund zur Besorgnis, das konnte sie verstehen.

„Wie ist das denn jetzt passiert? Erzähl mir bitte alles, und zwar so genau wie möglich."

„Ich lag im Bett. War gerade aufgewacht … und … die anderen haben noch geschlafen. Bei der Hitze kann ich sowieso kaum schlafen, und schon gar nicht die Bettvorhänge zumachen, da erstickt man. Sie waren offen und … außerdem war er … fast nackt. Er schläft nur in Unterhose, weil er sich sonst zu Tode schwitzt, sagt er. Ich habe seinen Rücken gesehen … und … plötzlich kam es über mich. Ich wollte ihn … kratzen, meine Nägel über seinen Rücken ziehen. Ihm seine verdammte Unterhose herunterreißen und in seinen … Sitzmuskel beißen. Das … ist doch nicht normal, oder?"

„Es … klingt ungewöhnlich", antwortete sie vorsichtig. „Was hast du sonst noch gefühlt. Warst du wütend?"

„Nein. Oder … vielleicht doch … ein bisschen. Ich dachte, dass es … rücksichtslos von ihm ist. So zu schlafen."

„Wieso dachtest du das?" Poppy war ein bisschen verwirrt. Was konnte daran rücksichtslos sein, wenn man schlief?

„Weil ich … wenn ich ihn so sehen muss, ... dann kann ich nicht … wegsehen, verstehen Sie? Ich schaue mir diesen … perfekten Körper an und … es macht mich ganz … ich weiß es auch nicht. Neidisch? Ich möchte so gerne so sein wie er. Ich hasse mich dann. Vergleiche mich mit ihm und stelle fest, dass … ich … nie so … sein werde. Nie so schön, so perfekt, so … attraktiv." Er wusste nicht, wohin er sich noch wenden sollte, um die Scham zu verstecken, die sein Gesicht nun scharlachrot überflutete.

„Remus. Du hast Recht. Es ist gemein, dass manche von uns mit scheinbar allem gesegnet sind, was die Natur an Vorteilen zu bieten hat. Und es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass man neidisch wird, wenn jemand anderes alles hat, was man sich selber wünscht. Aber das ist kein Grund, sich selbst zu hassen. Vergiss das bitte nicht. Es macht dich nicht schöner und begehrenswerter, wenn du dich selbst hasst. Im Gegenteil."

„Es ist ja nicht nur das …", murmelte er und wurde, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch verlegener. „Mein Körper … reagiert auch noch … völlig unangemessen … auf diesen Anblick."

Madam Pomfrey horchte auf. Schweigend wartete sie darauf, dass er noch etwas Erläuterndes sagen würde, aber er wand sich. Sollte sie nachfragen, oder würde sie ihn damit verscheuchen? Sie fühlte, dass er am Rande einer sehr wichtigen Erklärung stand und mit sich haderte. Vertraute er ihr genug, um es zu sagen? Sollte sie ihm über die Schwelle helfen oder würde sie ihn damit vor den Kopf stoßen? Sie entschied sich für eine sehr sachliche, medizinische Schiene. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn auf diese Weise beruhigen.

„Erhöhte Pulsfrequenz?"

Er nickte nach einer kleinen Weile ganz sachte.

„Erhöhte Atemfrequenz?"

Wieder ein zaghaftes Nicken.

„Blutandrang im unteren Abdominalbereich?" Er kannte sich mit den Fachausdrücken gut genug aus, um zu wissen, was sie meinte.

Remus schloss die Augen sehr fest und nickte wieder.

„Und dieser Wunsch, ihn zu kratzen und zu beißen, trat der heute das erste Mal auf?"

Remus überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er leise, „aber es wird immer schlimmer. Ich hatte schon ab und zu den Wunsch … wenn er … unter der Dusche stand oder … wenn ich … zuviel von seiner Haut zu sehen kriege."

„Und wie ist es sonst? Wenn du ihn angezogen siehst, meine ich. Fühlst du dich dann auch zu ihm hingezogen?"

Remus sah sie verwirrt an. Warum wollte sie das denn wissen? „Wir sind Freunde. Ich mag ihn. Ich fühle mich doch nicht …" Wie konnte sie denn jetzt so was sagen? Oder war da vielleicht doch etwas dran?

„Ja, Remus. Natürlich", erwiderte Poppy sanft. „Aber anscheinend begehrst du ihn auch. Du hast selbst das Wort attraktiv gebraucht", erinnerte sie ihn lächelnd.

„Hee! Ich bin doch nicht … wir sind …doch beide Jungen! Das …geht doch nicht!" Du meine Güte, was unterstellte sie ihm hier?

„Ja, mein Lieber. Das seid ihr", sagte Madam Pomfrey milde. „Aber wenn dieser Wunsch, ihn zu beißen nicht aus Aggressionen entstanden ist oder von der Mondphase herrührt, die ich hier mal ausschließe, dann gibt es nur noch zwei denkbare Erklärungen. Die eine wäre Hunger", sich lächelte verschmitzt, als er entrüstet die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Ich denke, die können wir auch ausschließen. Die andere wäre … sexuelles Interesse." Remus merkte entsetzt, dass nicht nur sein Gesicht glühte, er fing richtig zu schwitzen an. Das alles war sowas von peinlich. Er wollte aufbegehren, alles abstreiten, aber er merkte, dass ihm diese Erklärung dann irgendwie doch angenehmer war als seine eigenen Befürchtungen. Außerdem schien Poppy damit überhaupt keine Probleme zu haben, sie reagierte beruhigend neutral auf diese ganze Sache.

„Es kommt vor, dass Menschen sich nicht für das andere Geschlecht interessieren, sondern für das eigene und es ist gar nicht so selten, weißt du? Du bist jetzt in einer Phase deines Lebens, in der die Sexualität eine immer größere Rolle spielt. Viele junge Menschen in deinem Alter wissen nicht, ob sie sich mehr zu dem einen oder dem anderen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlen, sie probieren herum, manche können sich nie ganz für eine Seite entscheiden. Es ist nichts Abnormales, verstehst du? Die meisten Menschen sind wohl heterosexuell, aber ein nicht unwesentlicher Teil der Bevölkerung ist es nicht. Und nicht nur bei der Menschheit ist es so – in der Tierwelt existiert dieses Phänomen genauso. Niemand weiß, wieso. Aber es ist so und es gibt keinen Grund, sich deswegen zu schämen. Man kann nichts dafür, wie man veranlagt ist. Und dann gibt es Menschen, wie beispielsweise deinen Freund Sirius", sein Kopf schoss nach oben und die roten Flecken an seinen Wangen erglühten – sie hatte wohl ins Schwarze getroffen, aber das war auch nicht schwer, „die erfüllen das Schönheitsideal sowohl von Männern als auch von Frauen. Er weiß es vielleicht noch nicht, und es wäre auch nicht gut, es ihm zu erzählen, aber ich glaube, er wird hier von beiden Geschlechtern gleichermaßen angehimmelt. Es würde mich ehrlich gesagt sehr wundern, wenn ausgerechnet von euch, die ihr ein Zimmer mit ihm teilt, nicht einer wenigstens ein bisschen in ihn verliebt wäre."

Remus sah gar nicht glücklich aus. „Heißt das, denken Sie, dass ich … schwul bin?", fragte er leise und unsicher.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, Remus. Möglich ist es, und es ist keine Schande. Sprich dieses Wort nicht so abfällig aus. Ich sagte bereits, man kann nichts dafür, wenn es so ist. Man sucht es sich nicht aus. Ob du schwul bist oder nicht, das kannst du nur für dich selbst herausfinden. Wenn es so ist, solltest du es einfach als Tatsache akzeptieren und nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Man kann es auch nicht ändern oder „heilen", es ist keine Krankheit. Stell es dir einfach so vor: es gehört zu deiner Persönlichkeit, wie deine Stimme oder deine Augenfarbe. Es wäre doch ziemlich dumm, jemanden abzulehnen, weil er eine andere Augenfarbe hat, oder? Auch wenn die Mehrheit, sagen wir mal braune Augen hätte, und nur ein kleiner Teil der Menschen hätte blaue oder grüne, wäre das ja wohl kaum ein Grund, jemanden abzulehnen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber … sie tun es. Sie sollten das mal hören, wie die Jungs über so was reden. Oder auch manche Mädchen."

Madam Pomfrey nickte traurig. „Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nicht klug, damit hausieren zu gehen. Aber es ist auch kein Grund, sich selbst nicht zu mögen, weil man glaubt, irgendwie abartig zu sein. So ist es nicht, Remus. Und es ist dumm, schlecht über etwas zu reden, über das man nichts weiß. Du musst für dich selbst herausfinden, was du bist. Das Problem bei der Sache ist, dass man den Menschen meistens nicht sofort ansieht, was sie sind. Es wäre toll, wenn es so offensichtlich wäre wie die Augenfarbe. So kommt es oft zu Irrtümern und Verwirrung, wenn man sich für jemanden interessiert, der anders veranlagt ist als man selbst. Heterosexuelle empfinden es oft als Beleidigung, wenn ein Mensch vom selben Geschlecht versucht, mit ihnen zu flirten. Dabei wäre es im Grunde leicht, denjenigen abblitzen zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich auch nicht anders, als wenn man einem Menschen vom anderen Geschlecht eine Absage erteilt. Aber es ist verwirrend für sie. Männer reagieren oft richtig aggressiv, weil sie nicht wissen, wie sie damit umgehen sollen."

Als sie sein verwirrtes und unglückliches Gesicht sah, strich sie ihm liebevoll über die Wange. „Du wirst merken, ob es sich nur um eine vorübergehende Verwirrung deiner Gefühle handelt, oder ob es was Ernstes ist. In deinem Alter ist es nicht immer leicht, das auszusortieren. Manchmal ist man über beide Ohren verliebt und denkt, man könne keinen Atemzug mehr ohne den anderen machen, und in zwei Wochen ist das vorbei und man wundert sich darüber, was man an dem Blödmann gefunden hat. Vielleicht ist diese ungewöhnliche Hitze schuld, dass die Hormone bei einigen von uns überlaufen, aber sicher hat es nichts mit deinem speziellen Problem zu tun. Ich glaube nicht, dass du eine Gefahr für deinen Freund bist. Ich weiß, du hast dich genügend unter Kontrolle, um nicht über ihn herzufallen und ihn zu verletzen. Ich darf es zwar nicht, aber ich _könnte_ dir mindestens ein Dutzend Namen nennen von Leuten, die auch alle schrecklich gerne mal in seinen Hintern beißen würden. Und du wärst sehr überrascht, wer da alles dabei ist. Aber das bleibt unter uns, hörst du?"

Verschwörerisch lächelte sie ihm zu. Remus konnte nicht anders, als sich dabei besser zu fühlen. Viel besser.

* * *

Hat's euch gefallen? tbc? Da unten ist so'n kleiner lila Knopf ... 


End file.
